Green Goblin (Avengeance)
This article, Green Goblin (Avengeance), is property of Derek Metaltron. Please do not edit this article unless given permission to do so. This entry is for Norman Osborn's Green Goblin. For the parallel Green Goblin of the Regime Universe see Harry Osborn (Avengeance). For the Parallel Norman Osborn see Iron Patriot (Avengeance). '' Green Goblin is a playable villain character in Avengeance: Heroes Among Us. He is classified as a Gadget User. Biography Ruthless industrialist Norman Osborn was the co-owner of a leading New York firm, Osborn Industries, which specialized in chemical manufacturing via Osborn Chemicals, as well as other areas of research and development, including robotics. His wife Emily died within a year after the birth of their son Harry, leaving Norman embittered. The product of an oppressively stern upbringing by an alcoholic father who lost the family fortune, Norman raised Harry dispassionately, often devoid of fatherly warmth, being chafed by Harry's failure to demonstrate academic excellence or a competitive drive. Despite living in reacquired opulence, Harry felt depressed and neglected by his father. Unbeknownst to Harry, Norman had risen in power by participating in a collusion enabling the creation of powerful opponents to challenge the super-hero community, thereby offering corrupt corporations a means to distract the heroes from probing into their affairs. One failure in this regard involved using Osborn Industries employee Nels Van Adder as a human test subject, transforming him into the disfigured "Protogoblin." Osborn dodged accusations of wrongdoing from his head of security, Arthur Stacy, and his brother Detective George Stacy. He discovered the notes of his business partner, Professor Mendel Stromm, for a strength-enhancing serum. Stromm was jailed after Norman had him arrested for embezzling funds, allowing Osborn to gain full control of the firm. Osborn tested the serum upon himself in his private lab, but the unstable concoction exploded in his face leaving him hospitalized for weeks. He emerged smarter and superhumanly strong, but at the cost of his sanity. Events of Avengeance: Heroes Among Us Intro/Outro Intro (Main Costume): Outro (Main Costume): Gameplay Character Trait: Super Move Quotes Character Ending ''This world's Norman Osborn had foolishly placed his trust in Tony Stark, utilizing his own technology and allowing his wayward son the chance to align OSCORP technology with the rebels. But the Norman of the prime universe would not be so misguided. With Iron Patriot and Stark's deaths it was easy to assume the mantle of the fallen warrior, promising sweeping reforms in power and justice for his 'son' Harry's tragic misaligned defeat. With such popularity Osborn swiftly became President, but Norman's ambitions were far greater. His newest force of Dark Avengers would start things off nicely... Costume Description Default Driven to great insanity alongside his malipulative business-like mind, Norman Osborn has many crazed personas. As Director of OSCORP his sights are fixed on greater prices, most significantly the destruction of Spider-Man. Hobgoblin Discovering the equipment and files of the original Green Goblin in an old hideout, Roderick Kingsley set out to create a trail of deception and criminal empire worthy of any of his predecessors, and none of their mistakes. Powers and Abilities Trivia Gallery Category:Super Villain (Avengeance) Category:Gadget User (Avengeance) Category:OSCORP Category:Created by Derek Metaltron